Simplify the following expression: ${-8k-2(k+4)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -8k {-2(}\gray{k+4}{)} $ $ -8k {-2k-8} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-8k - 2k} - 8$ $ {-10k} - 8$ The simplified expression is $-10k-8$